


Secret Stash

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Lingerie, Molrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt "Secret stash racy lingerie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Stash

Irene finds the box under the bed when she’s looking for a dropped diamond stud.  It’s a shoe box, the one that Molly’s boots came in. The tall black Prada boots Molly admired in a shop window. The ones Irene gave her for Christmas.

The boots aren’t inside.  She’d have known even if the weight weren’t wrong, since Molly had been wearing them when she left this morning.  When she opens it, her eyes light up at what she finds. 

“Oh Molly you wicked girl,” she says.  The box is stuffed to the brim with lingerie.  All of it from Agent Provocateur, all of it with the tags still on.  It ranges from basic pink and frilly to the kind of thing one might need a diagram to get into.  She wonders if it’s all for Molly or if some of it is for her.  They wear the same size, after all.  It doesn’t come in handy too often since their tastes are so disparate, but this—well, this could be fun.

She has a moment of guilt as she wonders if it’s supposed to be a gift, but she’s very good at acting surprised.  Molly surprises her for real often enough. She spots her missing earring and scoops it up, then pushes her lover’s secret back under the bed.


End file.
